mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Farming Resources
Lots of people are impatient when trying to collect resources in the game, like coins, food, etc. This page will give you some tips on how to farm resources quicker. Coins People are most impatient with coins, since it's the most used resource in the whole game, especially when working on Earth Island and getting Wubbox. 1. Filling All Of Your Islands With Four-Element Monsters This will gradually help you get more coins. Even though you won't have as many monsters on the island, quad-element monsters produce far more coins than monsters with fewer elements. Feeding them food to increase their income and upgrading your castle for more monsters will give you pretty steady results when you are farming them because if they are high enough level, each monster will give you about 100,000 or higher as their max. 2. Not Spending Coins On Tribal Island Leveling up your Tribal Island's monster with coins costs a fortune. Shards are a far better option because the cost for each successive level increases much more slowly than other currencies. 3. Filling Up All Islands What you will probably learn from your experiences of My Singing Monsters, is that having more islands and filling them up happens to be a great way for me to get more coins, instead of trying to get all of my coins on just one or two islands. This doesn't mean just buy every single island right away, (after all, that would be a fortune)! Make sure you spend some time trying to fill up your islands, (besides Etheral, maybe Shugabush), so you can buy each island at a steady pace. 4. Increase Happiness Each monster has a Happiness meter. Their happiness is influenced by their Likes, which are a mix of Monsters and Decorations. Increasing a monster's happiness increases the rate at which they produce currency. Diamonds Like practically every other game, diamonds, (or gems), are a rare resource that are hard to get in the game without spending a little money, but with a couple of tips, you can practically get 20 diamonds every day! 1. Getting Mini-Mines, And Upgrading Them This is, without a doubt, the best way you can get diamonds. If you have one mini mine at one island, you are not going to get impressive results, but filling up every single island you can put mini mines on, you will be off to a great start. Then if you upgrade them, instead of getting 1 diamond every 24 hours, you will get 2 diamonds every 12 hours. That's 4 times the original rate! 2. Getting Wublins When you get wublins, one of the resources they will be able to produce are diamonds, specifically two at a time. It's not common, but it's not rare, either, so you will find them just every so often. 3. Join an Active Tribe At the end of each Sunday, the round of Tribal Island ends, people get rewards, and a new round starts. If you are successfully at a good tribe that's gets to at least a decent level, everyone will be able to get about 5 diamonds or more and some Starpower weekly, which I think is a bonus. It really helps if you are on a friend's tribe, too, because you have a less likely chance of being kicked out if your friend knows you are farming. Food Foods is a pretty tough resource to get, considering that you have to pay a lot of gold for it, which can be a problem, but there are still ways to get your monsters at high levels without spending a ton of gold. 1. Only Get Pizza, Pies, and Turkies Pizza has a great price for the amount of food it provides with the amount of time it takes. If you fill all your islands with medium bakeries, you can choose the amount of food you want, whether its some to a ton. Getting any other option means it would provide very little food, or it would take too long to get the necessary coins needed, or the time it takes to prepare is just too long, so I suggest farming pizza. If you are around the level 20 or higher, I suggest you get pies and turkeys, since you probably have the gold for it. 2. Using Your Food Wisely We suggest you only feed your 1 and 2 element monsters up to Level 4, because they don't produce a good amount of coins for they amount of food you are feeding them. For example, if you bake a pizza, which is 75,000 coins, and feed it to your Tweedle or Noggin, which will produce very little back to you. See what I mean? Upgrade your 3 element monsters to around Level 10, because they can produce a decent amount of gold, but not worth enough to keep going. Mainly focus on feeding 4 element, ethereal, legendary, werdos, and epic monsters because they can practically jackpot you. (The Rare Wubbox is the master at producing coins.) Shards I have to admit, shards are pretty easy to get for me, even though I have no ethereal monsters on Ethereal Island. A better way to get shards quickly and at level 13 is getting wublins. Zynths usually produce around 120-300 shards, so they can get you a pretty decent amount of shards. Other than just filling your ethereal island up, (which will take ages), this is pretty much the only options you have. Wublins I found a way to get a ton of practically everything with wublins, even shards, though I don't have any ethereal monsters on Ethereal Island. Here's the trick. One or two wublins is good enough, but why not fill up your entire wublin island with zynths, (those electrical bugs)? They barely take up any space, and you can fit over 100 of them on your island. It will take a very long time to activate all of them, but even when you are only a quarter done, you will see pretty impressive results with shards, diamonds, and food, (maybe coins). I just finished by last Zynth, so know all my Zynths are activated. This got my monster of Tribal Island Level 85, my personal best, all Shugabush Monsters, finished all monsters on gold island, and collected the seasonal monsters easily. So I am practically done with the game now, so I am willing to share my knowledge with others. If you have a question, just contact my Fandom Account, Riff123. Category:Strategies Category:Game Mechanics